1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reader device for collection elements. More particularly, the reader device automatically reads collection elements for determining the presence of hazardous material, such as biological and chemical agents. The reader device of the present invention may be used with a modified M256 ticket or other types of collection elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manipulating and interpreting hazardous material detection equipment becomes problematic during field operations. Cumbersome protective gear, in combination with working in a hazardous environment, interferes with the proper use of detection equipment. Over the past 40 years, advances in detector wet chemistry and ergonomic design, aiding in the human interface with the detectors, has occurred. The United States Department of Defense, specifically the Army, has developed and improved the detection of chemical agents in the vapor phase. Enzymatic methods have been incorporated into chemical agent detection kits starting with the AN-M15A1 and AN-M15A2 through the experimental design XM1189 and into the current configuration, the M256 chemical agent detection kit. The evolution of the chemical agent detection kit was caused by changing operational requirements of improved sensitivity, reliability, and operational use. The improvements were based on an improved operational knowledge base and by applying evolving technological advances in chemistry, engineered materials, and engineering production. In 1963 the M256 chemical agent detection kit configuration resulted from a reevaluation to simplify standardized chemical detection kits to meet operational field requirements. Since the development of the M256 chemical agent detection kit, several developments have occurred in the chemical threat to military units. Additionally, an emerging chemical agent terrorist threat in the civilian sector is escalating at a rapid rate resulting from changing world politics, technology availability, and the proliferation and easy access of information related to toxic chemical substances. However, with the larger number of threatened locations, the military and civilian communities have difficulty in providing the personnel assets required to contend with the large-scale potential threat of a terrorist or other types of chemical agent incidents.
Emergency responders, such as hazardous material technicians, firefighters, emergency medical technicians, have the primary mission of confirming the identity of hazardous materials as quickly as possible, as mandated by standard operating procedures (Occupational Safety and Health Act (OSHA) standard 29 CFR 1910.120). The M256 chemical agent detection kit is capable of detecting a variety of chemical warfare agents, such as nerve (G-Class, V-Class), blister (mustard (H, HD), phosgene oxime (CX), Lewishe (L), and blood (hydrogen cyanide (AC), cyanogen chloride (CK)), at concentrations below those Immediately Dangerous to Life and Health, (IDLH) as defined by the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH).
Although the M256 chemical agent detection kit provides an affordable, reliable and prompt chemical detector that is available to most military units and civilian communities, it is labor intensive. Operationally, the M256 may require two operators, one to perform the chemical testing and the other to read the instructions. Operators of the M256 chemical agent detection kit must follow detailed and precise instructions involving many physical and mechanical manipulations in a set chronological sequence. Generally, operators must conduct the chemical detection process while in protective clothing; with civilians using the Personal Protective Equipment (PPE), Level A and the military personnel using the Military Operational Protective Posture (MOPP), Level IV. In both military and civilian protective gear, the operator's ability to perform tasks is severely reduced. The clothing restricts physical movement of any kind, e.g., arm motion, both range and speed with resistance. Temperature buildup from the adiabatic nature of the clothing, i.e., poor heat transfer processes, causes physical and psychological stress, as well. Respiratory protection exacts a physical and psychological penalty, including a restriction of natural breathing. Additionally, peripheral and direct vision is impaired in range, depth, and clarity due to the eye protection incorporated into the facial mask and the extra face shield with the overgarment in the Level A suite. Impaired vision exacerbates the existing difficulty in reading the instructions set on the packaging material of the M256 chemical agent detection kit, with the instructions printed in small 8 point font lettering, small illustrations, and non-distinctive color contrast of light green lettering on olive drab green background. Collectively, these factors significantly encumber the operator's ability to perform any chemical detection task. Moreover, operators confined in Level A PPE have a limited clean air supply from a Self Contained Breathing Apparatus (SCBA), circa 10 minutes to 40 minutes, depending on air consumption rates, with the high physical and mental stress environment of a chemical threat emergency situation generally limiting the time. Typically, current hazardous material teams have highly trained but limited personnel resources, which can be consumed to perform the operations required by the M256 chemical agent kit.
The M256 chemical agent detection kits possesses several drawbacks for use in military field operations. Several factors lead to variations in detection results of the M256. There is limited environmental control allowing a broad range of temperature conditions to affect the detection kit. Ultraviolet (UV) radiation from sunlight and ambient temperature ranging from desert temperatures to arctic conditions influence the chemical kinetic rate of reaction, causing variation in the rate and intensity of the calorimeter development which indicates the presence of chemical warfare agents. Air sampling may not be uniform depending on the location of the chemical agent source, the location of the detection kit, the relative wind vector, and orientation of the detection kit sampling surface. Temperature control on the blister agent detection area from the exothermic reaction is not well controlled to ensure reproducibility. Additionally variations occur from person to person in color and intensity interpretation.
There is a need for airborne hazardous material detection beyond that permitted by the capability of the M256, and to simplify procedures in testing for the presence of hazardous materials, such as chemical agents.